¡Astros en la cancha!
by Claudia Grey
Summary: ONESHOT- El director técnico del equipo, quien me había dado de baja por razones físicas muy grande, muy lento, muy guapo , ahora me necesita para completar su alineación inicial. Quisiera embarcarlo, pero yo soy un tipo responsable y me cepillo los dientes, me lavo lo mejor que puedo, me visto violentamente y salgo al campo de batalla, al campo de futbol.


_**Astros en la cancha**_

* * *

><p><em>( EMMETT POINT OF VIEW )<em>

Suena el teléfono a las seis de la mañana de un sábado cualquiera. Lo atiendo con flojera y la mente dormida.

_-¡Blah!_ (Eso es Aló en el idioma de los dormidos)

_-Emmett es Sam, necesito que te vengas a la cancha por que nos falta un jugador. Así que lávate la cara y tus partes y te espero a las ocho. ¡Muévete!_

El director técnico del equipo, quien me había dado de baja por razones físicas (muy grande, muy lento, muy guapo), ahora me necesita para completar su alineación inicial. Quisiera embarcarlo, pero yo soy un tipo responsable y me cepillo los dientes, me lavo lo mejor que puedo, me visto violentamente y salgo al campo de batalla, al campo de futbol.

Cuando llego al claro del frio, húmedo y tétrico bosque de Forks, donde se realizara la gesta, los equipos realizan sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

Por otro lado en el equipo Blanco esta Bella Swan, La joven protagonista de los mas concurridos episodios de torpeza en forks, ''Estoy controlando el balón'' gritaba Bella mientras trataba de controlar la pelota. Qué linda es y qué inocente esta chica. No se daba cuenta de que era el balón el que la estaba controlando a ella.

_-Emmett buenos mal que llegaste- me dice el entrenador.- Leah Clearwater faltó, entonces tú vas a ocupar su lugar…en la banca._

_-¿Cómo? ¿En la banca? No me friegues. ¿Tú me hiciste madrugar un sábado para venir a calentar la banca? Mira, ¿sabes que? Tu y tu banca se pueden ir a lavar ese…''_

_-Emmett, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?-_

_-Si, entrenador, señor. A la banca, voy señor. –_

El técnico es el que manda y con él solo se discute en la imaginación. Voy juicioso a ocupar mi lugar mientras veo las alineaciones de los equipos. Por el equipo negro los titulares son: Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper y Alice. Y en la banca Rosalie y Jacob Black (por que llego tarde y el técnico del equipo negro, Paul, lo castigo).

Por el equipo blanco los titulares fueron: Seth, Mike, Bella, Tanya, y un jugador misterioso que nadie identificaba, pero que termino como titular (Luego se supo que era el desgarbado James).

Entre los suplentes, yo, esperando un chance para demostrarle a mi entrenador, Sam, Mis facultades y la madera de la que estoy echo, aunque en honor a la verdad solo juego futbol en PlayStation y últimamente me esta costando mucho ganar. Pero el entrenador no me tiene confianza, estoy cuestionado como Laurent después de los tres goles que le hizo Victoria en horas bajas y comiendo banca. Como Laurent espero resurgir cual Ave fénix, si él lo hizo contra Victoria (que juega para Seattle) yo también puedo hacerlo contra el equipo negro.

Mientras tanto me conformo con ver el calentamiento de ambas escuadras. Las niñas de los equipos chutan como niñas, menos Tanya y Alice que chutan como Messi. Edward Cullen esta tirando físico para sus fans, pero como mueve el balón da la impresión de ser uno de los que mejor juega. Edward es el capitán del equipo negro. Su contraparte en el equipo Blanco es James D'Gigandet, y es que con esos apellidos tiene que ser bueno, pues los italianos son buenos en la pasta, en la pizza y en el futbol, y como aquí no hay cocina cerca, concluyo que es bueno en el futbol.

El arbitro llama a los equipos a la cancha y da las indicaciones. Quiere un juego limpio, sin entradas duras, sin golpes, rasguños, lloriqueos, ni groserías. Mientras el colegiado esta haciendo su trabajo, Carlisle Cullen comienza con su narración de primeros auxilios, que mas que una narración parece un canto aprendido, donde de reojo observaba a Bella Swan quien con ese cuerpecito de adolescente… cualquiera se pone caliente y Edward Cullen ya echa fuego. Y es que están tan buenas esas princesitas que lo que sudan es agua bendita. La sexualidad rodea todo lo que soy y expando mis conocimientos, juicioso en prácticas con toda variedad de féminas del mercado y fielmente con Discovery Channel.

_Pitazo inicial_

Comienza el partido y el equipo negro lleva la iniciativa. Sus ataques son constantes y a los blancos no les queda de otra que replegarse, defender y jugar al contraataque; sobre todo porque en el equipo blanco, de los cinco titulares juegan solo cuatro, ya que Bella Swan se marca ella sola y tiene la pequeña manía de quitarle el balón a los de su propio equipo y así no se puede.

Edward Cullen marca el primer gol del quipo negro en una jugada individual. El equipo lo celebra, Tanya esa pobre chica le mete mano celebrando con ellos su propia derrota, y Alice Cullen baila en medio del campo. Los negros arriban un gol a cero.

Pero los blancos comienzan a jugar, heridos en su orgullo por ir perdiendo. (Menos Tanya que celebra lo que sea), James se queda en la defensa, el afeminado Mike en la portería, Tanya estorba en medio del campo, Bella tratando de estabilizarse luego de casi caer estrepitosamente por culpa de sus dos pies izquierdos en área rival, ¡pobre chica! Y termina apareciendo Seth como figura del equipo. Seth dribla, se inventa jugadas de fantasía, hace pases al hueco y dispara al marco. Ha estado cerca de empatar el encuentro en varias ocasiones, Pero Jasper el cancerbero del equipo negro y admirador de Iker casillas, ha volado para mantener su equipo en cero.

_-¡Chuta, Bella! ¡Chutaaaaaa!-_ grita James, pero la pobre niña no ve luz, no ve el balón, no ve nada. Con razón es tan abnegada a besar el piso. Pobrecita pareciera que esta en contra de su propio equipo. Es una infiltrada.

Y en ese momento el partido se pone bueno. Los blancos atacan, los negros defienden, Los negros atacan, los blancos defienden, Edward cullen se alza como capitán del equipo negro y también es delantero, medio campista, defensa, libero, utilero, aguador y cocinero del equipo. James esta en todas las jugadas y en toda la cancha. Le pasa el balón a Esme quien la mata con el pecho y se la cede a Jasper que dispara al marco pero falla. Carlisle es guerrero, aun con miedo a rasguñarse con la grama, le da duro al balón.

_PD: el arbitro le esta echando mucho ojo a Tanya, esto no puede estar bien._

_Adiós Banca_

Las ramas están full de fanáticos. El equipo blanco gana en apoyo, pero pierde en el juego. Y es cuando los blancos están distraídos por el apoyo de su derrotado equipo cuando Edward Cullen, en una jugada rapidísima, pone el dos por cero en el marcador. Seth no se rinde, se pone a su escuadra al hombro y sigue atacando sin cesar. Pero una y otra vez Jasper le para todo. Seth estaba como frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, chutaba desde todos lados, con colocación y potencia, y la pelota nunca entraba. Mala suerte, Seth.

El primer tiempo esta por expirar y antes de que suene el pitazo final, el equipo blanco descuenta gracias a James. El marcador es dos a una al final de la primera mitad. Los equipos se hidratan y yo aun estoy comiendo banca mientras espero un chance. El técnico dice que cuenta conmigo, pero yo dudo que cuente con él. Este míster como que esta jugando con mis sentimientos, me tiene engañado como a un niño.

_-Emmett vas a entrar en el segundo tiempo, no me decepciones, muchacho. O te boto.-_

Mi entrenador sabe como inspirarme confianza. Aumentando mí autoestima. Realizo mis ejercicios de calentamiento y me preparo para el momento de la gloria o para quedarme sin trabajo. Sea como sea, tengo que salir y dar lo mejor de mí. Mi 110 por ciento.

_Segundo tiempo_

Ambas escuadras realizan cambios para la segunda mitad del encuentro. Entra Jacob Black por Esme y Rosalie por Carlisle en el medio del campo. Esa rubia me pone nervioso. Por los blancos entro yo, como nuevo arquero y sale Mike. James y Seth toman las riendas desde el primer minuto de la segunda parte y el equipo blanco se va encima atacando sin cesar. Ahora son los negros quienes juegan al contragolpe, con ataques esporádicos de Jacob y Alice.

No son muchos los equipos que pueden aguantar semejante presión, y al final se hace justicia. Seth empata el marcador, tenemos juego nuevo. Hasta que se le dio al pobre chico! Se lo merecía. Definitivamente el futbol es justo, a veces. El empate enardece al equipo negro que se va arriba con todo. Edward chuta y se la paro, Rosalie chuta y se la paro, Alice Chuta y se la paro. Soy una pared. No pueden conmigo, lero lero.

El equipo negro con su ataque constante descuida su defensa y en un rápido contraataque. Seth y Bella le clavan el tercero. Tres a dos esta ahora el encuentro, a favor de los blancos. Y Bells parece que consiguió su norte. El equipo tomó la delantera y no la perderán más. Después del tercero, cae el cuarto y luego el quinto, esto ya es goleada. Pero los negros sacan fuerzas de flaqueza.

Como los machos, van a morir peleando, se vienen con todo y gracias a un autogol de James, se acerca en el marcador cinco a tres.

El árbitro paraliza a favor del equipo negro, ahora echándole mucho ojo a Rosalie, empieza a pitar faltas inexistentes. Gracias al árbitro vendido, Edward con su tercer gol del día, pone el marcador cinco por cuatro.

Ahora el equipo blanco esta replegado, defienden todos, no ataca nadie, solo Bella que los ataca a todos. Y cuando todo parecía estar perdido, aparece James marca el sexto gol para el equipo y todos respiramos.

Al encuentro le queda poco, Jacob Black dejo la portería y se suma al ataque, pero sus disparos salen desviados; el muchacho le pone, pero su puntería (gracias a dios) no es la mejor. Aun queda tiempo para un par de goles, uno de cada equipo, y es Tanya quien hace el séptimo de los Blancos y Jasper el quinto de los negros. (¿Debería decir del equipo afrodecendiente?) Aunque quizá solo sea un pobre homenaje, porque todos esos son más pálidos que _Gasper_ el fantasma. Y Así se acaba el partido. Importante victoria que vence a sus similares del equipo negro siete goles a cinco.

Ahora viene la premiación de los campeones y subcampeones. A todos les dan una medalla menos a mí y eso me pone triste. Pero veo a la extravagante rubia (Rosalie) guiñarme desde la esquina y rápidamente mi ánimo sube, otro experimento de Discovery quizá sea descubierto hoy. Desplego mis encantos y me la llevo.

El equipo Blanco se alza con un trofeo de juguete y ese orgullo lo llevaremos siempre en el corazón. Yo con mi rubia en mano le agradezco a Sam el favorcito y me largo de ahí.

_(*/X/*...F I N... */X/*)_

* * *

><p><em><strong> jajajja me encanto. ''Mi primer One shot'' Adoro a ese oso! <strong>_

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


End file.
